El diario de Saya
by mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Saya esta en su etapa de Hibernacion, ciertos secretos que fueron ocultos, seran revelados en el diario...Kai lo encontrara y sabra la verdad...


Hola! Bueno llegue yo con un nuevo fic! ¡Que bueno! Pues escribí este capi porque no tenía nada que hacer, pero lo ley y me gusto mucho, y por eso lo subí jeje xD

Espero que les guste mucho! Actualizare mis otros fic, cuando mi cerebro quiera funcionar lo juro!

Blood+ no me pertenece, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans! Y si fuera mío Hagi se casara conmigo saya queda como mi sirvienta y diva tiene una familia feliz!

Kai se encontraba en la habitación de Saya, aun no se acostumbraba a no tener a su hermana con el apoyándolo y ayudándolo con sus sobrinitas. Se sentó en la cama de su hermana y abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche donde encontró un pequeño diario rojo con letras negras que decian su nombre en la portada, llevaba un pequeño candado dorado abierto.

-lo mas seguro es que no lo termino de escribir por su hibernación.

-Me llamo Saya Otonashi, este diario lo escribo actualmente, después de la batalla que hubo contra mi hermana, después de la muerte de Amshel, y después de la muerte de mi fiel caballero Hagi-leyó Kai entre líneas.

-no será bueno leerlo, es de mi hermana, y por mas que sea es su vida, tiene derecho a tener privacidad-dijo Kai cerrando el pequeño libro, pero no aguanto la tentación y decidió volver a abrirlo, pero en el instante que iba a leer la primera hoja del pequeño cuaderno una de sus sobrinas empezó a llorar.

-mejor voy a verlas después vengo a leerlo-susurra Kai dejando el pequeño libro en la cama.

Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el y pensando en las cosas que abra puesto su hermana en el diario.

-me pregunto que abra escrito-pensaba muy detalladamente Kai.

Al entrara a la habitación de las niñas, pudo notar como la pequeña de ojos color carmesí lloraba. La alzo en brazos y empezo a tararear una cancion. (Para ser precisos la canción de diva)

La pequeña niña se calmo, pero de repente Kai noto que los ojos de sus niñas estaban brillando, como cuando Saya se ponía a pelear, al igual que Diva, pero esta vez sus ojos no brillaban como los de su madre o tía que brillaban, con odio, tristeza y rencos, estos brillaban con emoción, felicidad e inocencia…

Kai no pudo evitar poner una gran sonrisa, le parecían tan tiernas sus niñas, tan bellas, tan preciosas.

-Bueno mis niñas, veo ue solo querían molestarme un rato, porque veo que ya están bien calmaditas-dice Kai con un tono algo burlón.

Las recostó en su cuna y les dio un pequeño beso en la frente a ambas bebes.

-duerme bien mi Karina, y no llores solo para llamar la atención-dice Kai entre risas-duerme bien mi Melodie, como siempre dándole el ejemplo a tú hermana.

Ambas bebes se quedaron profundamente dormidas, así que Kai aprovecho el momento, para ir directo a la habitación de Saya de nuevo y así poder leer el dichoso libro.

Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta silenciosamente, para luego tomar el diario las manos, y recostarse en la cama y así poder leer cómodamente. Abrió el pequeño cuaderno, tomo algo de aire y decidió que era la hora de leer los pensamientos de su hermana.

-bueno mi historia comienza así, me críe en un lugar llamado el zoológico, al principio creí que era una chica normal, pero llegue a cierta edad en la cual note que no envejecía, al cumplir mis 16 años todo iba bien, la verdad me trataba muy bien, después de eso paso un año y llegue a los 17 y lo mas extraño aun seguía en esa apariencia de una chica de 16, no había cambiado, eso me pareció muy extraño hasta que decidí que era hora de preguntarle a Joel que me sucedía, porque no envejecía, lo mas seguro es que se estén preguntando quien es Joel, pues el es mi padre, es la única persona viva que me quiere y me cuida el y su esposa Sofía claro esta, es una mujer muy amable, de verdad me agrado mucho, ella era una mujer muy preciosa, ojos color azules, una cabellera lisa y abundante rubia, que parecía una parte robada del sol, una figura muy estable, una tes tostada. Era una mujer sumamente bella.( obviamente Joel 1ro tuvo que tener una familia y esposa ya que con el fue que empezó la generación de los Joel.)

Recuerdo cuando fui a donde Joel a preguntarle que me ocurría, o si estaba enferma, y nunca se me olvida lo que me dijo:

-Saya, eres una chica sumamente especial, no debes porque crerr que eres extraña o estas enferma, tienes dote que a nadie en este mundo se le han otorgado- me decía esto mientras me abrazaba y sobaba mi largo cabello, para calmarme.

Después de eso confíe en las palabras de mi "padre" y me enfoque a tener una vida sana y normal.

Al pasar el tiempo Joel me contó que Sofía se iba a la capital, ya que estaba embarazada, y querían que buenos especialistas la cuidaran, pero ninguno quiso venir al zoológico, así que decidieron que lo mejor era ir a la ciudad.

Se fueron al tiempo que ella tenía 7 meses de embarazo, aun recuerdo la cara que puso al ver que yo me puse a derramar finas lágrimas por su partida.

-Saya, no tienes porque llorar, además pronto volveré con mi bebe, y seremos una gran familia, así que se una niñas grande y no derrames mas lagrimas. Me lo prometes?

-si, te lo prometo- fueron las únicas palabras que habían salido de mi boca.

Después de eso no paso nada impórtate, o bueno en realidad si, recuerdo que Joel me obsequio un caballo, como regalo de cumpleaños y no se me olvida su nombre era algo tonto, pero lindo…Kai, se llamaba Kai. (Que coincidencia, se llama como su hermano jajaja xD)

-¿cómo que tonto? Hei! –dice Kai algo enojado-bueno mejor sigo leyendo.

-Después de eso, pasaron dos meses, la verdad me sentía muy feliz volvería a estar con Sofía y con el nuevo bebe…

Llego un carruaje muy grande, estábamos todos emocionados en la mansión, por fin veríamos al bebe por fin. Al bajar un hombre del carruaje, puedo notar que Joel se ve muy preocupado y se acerca al desconocido al cual le susurra ciertas palabras a Joel que hacen que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas, y que broten por todo su rostro.

Después de ver eso puedo notar como otro hombre bajaba del llamativo carruaje, y este no era precisamente un desconocido, el era el hermano menor de Joel, era un hombre frío y manipulador, la verdad no me caía ,y su nombre, su nombre era como escuchar algo tan extraño y diferente, nunca me olvidare de el Amshel…

A penas bajan, yo me acerco a Joel y lo abrazo, puedo notar una gran tristeza en el, pero no se como preguntarle, que le sucedía.

-Joel, te encuentras bien-pregunte tímidamente.

-Saya, saya…-lo escuchaba susurrar- saya, Sofía murió…

Al escuchar estas palabras mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creer lo que sucedía, todo era una pesadilla, mi "madre" esta muerta…

Caí en el llanto rápidamente, eso no podía ser posible, no, no, no, no-me repetía una y otra vez, pero note que si, que si era verdad, que si fue posible…

CONTINUARA…

Y bueno díganme les gusto?

Espero que si

La verdad me encanto este capi

Juju n.n

Algo corto, para mí

Bueno…

Dejen reviews

No sean malos conmigo!

Jeje

Y tratare de actualizar, lo mas pronto que pueda lo prometo…

Sayonara


End file.
